


Tremble With Me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [11]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going anywhere, Carm,” Laura says softly, and she feels Carmilla’s smile against her stomach.  “I promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Laura/Carmilla - whisper.

“You’re perfect, cupcake,” Carmilla murmurs, fingertips sure and soft on the inside of Laura’s thighs, spreading her legs gently, like she’s unwrapping a gift. 

It still astounds Laura how gentle Carmilla can be.  The girl’s made of strength, obviously—she’s a super-powerful vampire who punches dudes in the throat and swims to the bottom of the ocean to save a bunch of people she barely likes (plus Laura).  But she makes it look so effortless when she reins in all that power and touches Laura like she’s made of glass.

Laura arches beneath her, bare body freckled with goose-bumps, both from the cool intensity of Carmilla’s gaze and the anticipation building in her stomach.  “You don’t have to be scared,” she says, lips brushing against Carmilla’s.  “Just touch me.  I trust you.”

Carmilla exhales sharply, like Laura’s words pain her, and she kisses the slope of Laura’s jaw, the base of her throat, the valley between her breasts.  “I know,” she says between kisses.  “I just want to take my time with you…now that I have you.”  Her lips whisper against Laura’s skin, soft as a secret, and Laura groans, closing her eyes.

Laura winds her hands in Carmilla’s dark hair.  “I’m not going anywhere, Carm,” she says softly, and she feels Carmilla’s smile against her stomach.  “I promise.”

When Carmilla’s fingers slide inside her, firm and smooth and curved _just right_ , Laura knows she’s said the right thing.


End file.
